Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of known vehicles which can be driven, ridden on, or controlled in Grand Theft Auto V. Table * * - vehicle has been altered their last appearance in the HD era. * * - vehicle has been altered since their last appearance in the 3D era. Notes *The Annis Elegy RH8 appears as a bonus vehicle if signed up at the Rockstar Social Club. *The Nagasaki Carbon RS, Vapid Hotknife, and the Hijak Khamelion also appear in the game, but are only available to those who own the Collector's Edition. *The Pegassi Speeder, the Canis Kalahari, the Bravado Paradise, and the BF Bifta were added with the free Beach Bum DLC released on the 19th of November, 2013. *The Albany Roosevelt was added with the free Valentine's Day Massacre Special DLC released on the 14th of February, 2014. But it was only available for a limited time on GTA online. *The Buckingham Vestra, the Dinka Jester, the Albany Alpha, and the Grotti Turismo R were added with the free Business Update DLC released on the 4th of March, 2014. *For a list of just the cars in GTA 5, please see the Cars in GTA 5 article page. Trivia *Convertible cars now have retractable roofs, which can be operated by holding right on the D-pad. This feature is available on the following vehicles: **9F Cabrio **Carbonizzare **Cognoscenti Cabrio **Felon GT **Issi **Rapid GT Convertible **Sentinel **Surano **Tornado Convertible **Zion Cabrio *Semi-trailers can be towed for the first time since GTA San Andreas. Trailers include car transporters trailers, fuel tankers and regular box trailers. *License plates vary from vehicle to vehicle. This feature was first seen in San Andreas, where each car model had a set license plate. This time, the plate on each individual car is randomized. *Though the numbers are few, the unit numbers on the roofs of police cars are randomized. *There is a subway/tram system that runs through Los Santos, with 12 stations located in the city. This is a public transport system which carries passengers including players. The Tram is the equivalent to GTA IV's extensive train system and allows the player to reach almost all parts of Los Santos. *There is also a cargo train that runs through Los Santos and Blaine County. However, it cannot carry passengers (except on the roof) and is almost unstoppable. The train can be seen with different trailers attached, such as fuel trailers, box cars and flatbeds. None of the trains are driveable in the game except in one mission. *There is a Blimp in the game which can be seen floating around Los Santos. This blimp is called the Atomic Blimp and is given to players who preorder the game. The player can call for the blimp to be dropped off at a nearby point and can then fly the Blimp around the map. *If a vehicle the player is driving has any a sort of damage, from scratches and dents to bent axles and missing panels, swapping to another character and then back will result in almost all damage being repaired. This tip doesn't work for shattered windows or if the player is on a mission and so cannot change characters. *Almost all the vehicles in singleplayer can be found in GTA Online; however, some, like the Cargobob, only begin to spawn when the player reaches a certain level/rank. Other vehicles can only be found in certain places: for instance, the Lazer is only located at Fort Zancudo. *Grand Theft Auto V has the largest number of vehicles in a GTA game, as well as the most selection. *The Oracle and Cavalcade return from GTA IV with second generations. The Buffalo also returns from The Ballad of Gay Tony with a second generation. The only other vehicle to have this feature in game is the Baller, which debuts in GTA V with a first and second generation. The Turismo R is counted as a separate vehicle from the Turismo. Navigation de:Fahrzeuge (V) es:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Véhicules dans GTA V hu:Járművek a GTA V-ben no:Kjøretøy i GTA V pt:Veículos no GTA V ru:Транспорт в GTA V Category:Vehicles can be found here. Category:GTA V